My trip to Halloweentown
by My Parasites Love Me
Summary: I was swept away to Halloweentown, where I meet Jack and the gang. Based on a dream that I had. Chapter Seven is here...
1. Chapter 1

The day was an ordinary day. I woke up; I did my school work, now I was going for a bike ride. That's pretty much my life, nothing new. The next day was Halloween, my favorite holiday. I wanted to go as a gothic ballerina, but my little sister wanted to be that and she got what she wanted, as always. So instead I'm a cat-like girl thing. So now I'm riding my bike. I'm riding down my street, when my so-called "friend" Kyle starts calling me "The Wicked Witch of the West" again. "Why?" You ask? Just because my bike is an old fashion type with a basket, and he is just an idiot.

"Na na na na na na" (you know how it goes.) Kyle the Idiot sings.

I told him to go fall in a toilet and don't come out. Pretty lame comeback. I was riding around for a while. Then I decided I wanted to get a Latte at Mojo's. To get to Mojo's you need to use the sidewalk that cuts right through the Baseball and Soccer fields, and then you need to use the sidewalk through the Cemetery that is next to the Rec Center. The Cemetery is kinda of a nice place, some of the people that are buried there are older then the state of California. But it's a bit of a weed patch.

It was really windy that day. The leaves off the tree were blowing around and around in circles. There was a surreal weight in the air, like something was going to happen, something big. I was about halfway through the cemetery when something caught my eye. It was a gravestone, one that I don't recall ever noticing. It wasn't like the others; it was old and slightly crumbling. But what caught my attention was its shape. It was almost shaped like a pumpkin!

There was no date, no name, nothing.

"So you probably don't have any family, eh?" I said out loud (yes, out loud.)

I heard a sound come from behind me. I whirled around to see what it was, but nothing was there. The feeling of something happening was growing stronger. The wind began to pick up, the leaves where blowing past my feet. This feeling was starting to scare the crap out of me. I wanted to walk back to my bike and go get my coffee, but I couldn't.

The wind was getting stronger; I could have sworn I was heard singing. I can't name the tune, but it was very familiar, like I've heard it many times before. I knelt down on the ground to get a closer look at the gravestone. I was picking out some of the weeds around the base. There was something written on a stone near the bottom. It read "HALLOWEENTOWN."

"Halloweentown? Is that that a name or a place?" the minute I said that, the wind was howling like it's never did before. The leaves where turning around me in a cyclone. I could feel that the something that was going to happen was happening! I felt the ground dissolve from under my knees. I was twisting and turning with the leaves as I fell down into this nothingness. I let out a scream and closed my eyes. I felt the wind die down, and the leaves stopped whipping my face. I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw.

I was on a hill, in the middle of a cemetery! But it wasn't my hometown's cemetery. The gravestones where different, more frightening, the hill that I was sitting on was even stranger. It curled into a spiral shape, it was up high and very steep, to me it seemed more like a sculpture. I stood up and attempted to walk down the hill, but I'm a klutz. I can't do anything without screwing it up somehow. I tripped over my crocs and I tumbled down the hill, it hurt very badly.

When I stopped rolling I just laid there, I felt a bony finger tap my shoulder. I looked up and there was this enormously tall skeleton looking down at me.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" The skeleton said to me.

"Uh…" I said still staring at the skeleton.

"Here, let me help."

The skeleton took one of my hands and pulled me up. The skeleton was almost two feet taller then me (I'm 5'7".) He was really skinny too.

"Let me introduce myself." Said the skeleton "I'm Jack, Jack Skellington, and you are?"

"Kiki Burgandy." I said.

"Pleased to meet you, Kiki!" said Jack Skellington.

Even though Jack was terrifying, I liked him immensely, he seemed nice.

"I don't think you are around here, where did you come from?" said Jack

"I'm, uh, from Colorado" I said "Where are we?"

"We're in Halloweentown of course! Said Jack with a smile.

Halloweentown. Where in the world is Halloweentown? Jack said something else, but I didn't hear a word he said. I was thinking how did I get here and what kind of a place is it. I continued this thought as Jack's mouth kept moving. It was a minute later that Jack grabbed my hand and said "C'mon lets go!"

Jack practically dragged me through the cemetery, we stopped at a gate. "This is Town Square, everyone is going to love you!" said Jack. The way Jack said that made me feel like I was some kind of new doll and Jack couldn't wait to show me off. It was a weird feeling.

"The first person I want you to meet is Sally." Said Jack.

"Wait a minute, Who's Sally? Who's 'everyone'?" I said pulling my hand away from Jack's.

"Everyone in Halloweentown, of course!"

Jack took my hand again. He opened the gate and pulled me into Town Square.


	2. Chapter 2

Town Square was the coolest place I have ever seen. Everything was Halloween-ish! The buildings loomed over everything, there was even one house shaped like a cat, there was a fountain that oozed green liquid, I loved it all! What was even cooler then the town itself was the inhabitants. There was a clown on a unicycle, and a melty-man, and dead kid, and so many others. Jack dragged me to a gate that was just outside of a huge building.

"This is where Sally lives." Said Jack

He opened the gate and led me up a long path up to a door on the front of Sally's house. He pushed the doorbell and we waited. I heard someone say,

"Come in, the door's open." Jack opened the door and we stepped in, the house was incredible. There was a ramp that spiraled all the way to the roof. I was staring at a strange electrical thing when I heard the voice that told us to come in say "Jack? You here to see Sally?"

"Yes I am. Could you send her down?" asked Jack.

"Sure thing." Shouted the voice.

I heard a whirring sound, then the sound of a door open, and then close, then the sound of running feet. A woman with really pretty long red hair, I assumed this was Sally.

"Jack! Who's that?" said Sally. Jack pushed me towards Sally. I got a good look of Sally this time, she was a rag doll! She had stitches holding her together and the way she stood made it look like she was going to fall apart, but she was still very pretty.

"Sally, this is my new friend Kiki!" Said Jack

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kiki." Said Sally.

"Nice to meet you to" Said I!

Jack put his arm around Sally. Now I got it, they love each other! They looked very cute together. I wondered how long they were together. Again Jack was saying something but again, I didn't hear a single word he said. I was thinking _Awwww, Jack wuvvles Sally!_ And _Sally and Jack are really cute! _

"Alright, Kiki! Let's go meet the rest of them!" exclaimed Jack. Again I was abruptly interrupted from my thinking.

"Wait a sec… Huh?" I said.

Jack didn't hear me and already grabbed my hand and was dragging me out the door. Jack showed me everything and everyone. I met the clown with the unicycle (He can tear away his face!) and the dead kid and four vampires and the melty-man and so many others! (Sorry if I sound like a hyper-active dork.)Jack turned to me and asked "Do you like it here?" "Yeah, I do." I replied "It's a lot cooler then Colorado."

"Wonderful!" said Jack. "C'mon, you have to meet the mayor."

Jack led me to the building with the clock on the front and a big sign that said TOWN HALL. Jack opened the huge double-doors and pushed me inside. I was surprised at how hard Jack could push me around because it looks like I could snap one of his legs in half easily.

Town Hall looked more like a church ready for a funeral, complete with pews and a stage area. Standing on the stage was a really short triangular-shaped man with a tall hat and a white face that looked distressed. The man ran towards Jack.

"Jack! I'm so glad you're here! Don't you know what tomarow is?" the man wailed. "Jack, who is this?"

"Mayor, Kiki. Kiki, Mayor." Said Jack.

The mayor's face turned all the way around to a happier face and he shook my hand.

"Welcome to Halloweentown Kiki!" The Mayor said to me in this weird syrupy voice. The Mayor turned to Jack and his face went back to the white side. He was crying about "Halloween is tomarow, why aren't you working?" Jack was telling him something else, and again I wasn't listening.

"Kiki, this might take awhile, you can go see more of the town if you want to." Said Jack, he turned back to the Mayor.

"Sure." And I went outside.

I had fun, I talked to two witches that owned a shop and I found out that Jack is the Pumpkin King and he was going to marry Sally this Christmas.

"You guys know about Christmas?" I asked the two witches.

"We learned about it a few years ago." Said the Tall Witch

"How?" I asked.

"Oh, we don't like to talk about it that much. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but after that we've celebrated Christmas every year." The Short Witch replied.

We talked a little more, and they gave me a cookie. I didn't eat the cookie on account of the nasty little spider legs poking out all over it. I decided to go back to the Spiral Hill and go sit awhile. As I walked to the cemetery, I noticed a tree house in the distance. It was very sinister looking, I walked over to the tree house but I didn't get very far when I spotted a bathtub walking my way. I ducked behind a gravestone and watched the tub move. I heard strange singing coming from the tub. I saw that there were three children in the tub, they were singing about torturing someone. I stayed hidden, but when the tub passed by my headstone they stopped.

"Hey you!" The kid dressed as a devil shouted "Are you the new person, from Choleredo?"

Geeze, word travels fast.

"Yeeeah, I'm Kiki and you are?"

One at a time the children took off a mask and said

"Lock!" the devil child

"Shock!" the witch child

"Barrel!" the skeleton child.

"Alrighty then, see ya." I walked away.

I thought I heard one of them say something about "Oogie will want to know about her." But I shrugged it off and continued to Spiral Hill.


	3. Trois

I was sitting on Spiral Hill for about an hour. The sun there is beautiful, it gives off more of a pumpkin-colored glow, rather then real sunlight. I've been in Halloweentown for only a couple hours and I already felt like I belonged there. Nobody called me a witch; there is no little sister to drive me absolutely crazy, and this place is fun. Colorado is just soboring. But I can't stay here, what about my family? They love me and I really do love them, but I just don't fit in with them. I wondered if my family was wondering where I went, when I saw Jack heading towards me.

"Kiki, I thought you would come here." Jack shouted, still a little ways away. He ran up the hill with no trouble. (Unlike me, who slipped around most of the way up.) "I like this place too, you can see the hinterlands over that way" Jack said pointing to a forest in the distance. Jack told me a ton of things about Halloween and some of the plans he had for tomarow, then a silent moment.

"Hey Jack?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Two witches told me that you are getting married to Sally on Christmas."

Jack just nodded, it looked like he was thinking about something.

"How do you know about Christmas?" I asked.

Jack looked at me and took a deep breath. He told me everything that he did, he visited Christmastown (then explained to me the whole "Holiday door" thing.) And how he wanted to try and take over Christmas and about how he kidnapped Santa and then being blasted out of the sky.

I jumped up. "_You _did that? _You_ were the one that gave me a Chainsaw Barbie?" I yelled.

I couldn't believe it! Jack was the one that gave my little sister that freaky Spyro-graph? _He_ was the reason that Santa went missing and that they told us that Christmas was canceled?He was the reason that I hid under my bed from that damn Barbie?

"I'm really, really sorry." Jack said as he hung his head. "I just wanted to try something new, and I messed everything up. Again, I'm sorry."

Jack looked so sad, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"It's ok, Santa fixed everything, didn't he?" I said.

Jack smiled. "That he did. That he did."

The sun was beginning to set and Jack stood up. "We better head back, Maybe you can stay with Sally tonight."

"Sure." I mumbled. I was getting really tired. We walked backed to town. We talked to Sally and I was going to stay with her. Jack went back to his house and Sally and I were sitting in her room.

"Kiki, what's Colorado like?" Sally asked me.

"Well, there are mountains and houses and prairie dogs and that is about it." I replied.

"Oh, is all of the Real World like that?"

Real World? What the heck does she mean by that?

"Not…really, different places look different." I said.

"I'd like to see the Real World someday." Sally said longingly

Sally went to a closet and pulled out a rolled up mattress. As she was fixing up a bed for me, I thought about what would happen if they came to the "Real World". Most likely everybody would totally freak out. Screaming, running, crying. Kinda like the Christmas a few years back that apparently Jack was behind. It was probably best that none of them came to my world.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions." I said.

"Alright, go ahead." Sally replied.

"What _is_ Halloweentown? What is it really?"

"Jack told me this; Halloweentown is the world of Halloween, we are Halloween. There are other Holiday worlds too."

"Really? Is Christmas one too?" I asked.

Sally pulled out some sheets from the closet and unfolded them.

"Yes" Said Sally.

"Jack told me about the Holiday Doors, but I didn't think that they were the actual holiday. That's kinda freaky." I commented.

Sally and I talked for a little while longer. We talked about Jack and what we were going to do the next day and about their wedding. Sally also told me about her life; it's really a fascinating story. Dr. Finklestien brought her to life after sewing her together. She said that her first day of life was a clumsy one; she had a hard time staying together without falling apart. She told me about the first time she saw Jack.

"I saw him from my bedroom window; I think he was working on something for Halloween." Sally sighed. "That was the moment I fell in love with him."

Sally had to be the sweetest living doll I have ever met, and she was just perfect for Jack. I hoped someday to fall in love with someone the same way that Sally loved Jack.

"Look at the time! We better get to sleep or else we can't help with Halloween." Sally exclaimed.

Sally turned off the light and climbed into her bed; I did the same. Sally fell asleep soon afterward but I stayed awake thinking.

_Maybe I could stay here. Maybe this is the place where I amreally meant to be._


	4. Chapter 4

**From da author:**

**Writers block sucks. **

**oO0Oo.oO0Oo.**

_In another part of Halloweentown._

"Hey Boss! We've got some news for you!" Barrel shouted down a pipe.

"Get on with it, punk!" Growled a voice coming from the pipe.

"I wanna tell him!" Whined Shock. Lock smacked Shock and Barrel whacked both of them.

"I'm gonna to tell him; so both of you, shut up!"

"JUST TELL ME!" The voice yelled.

"There is a new girl in town!" All three children shouted. There was a pause at the other end.

"Interesting… tell me more." The voice said menacingly

Lock, Shock and Barrel giggled evily.

"Well Boss… This is what happened…" Said Shock.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

"Kiki! Wake up!" My mom whispered as she pushed on my shoulder.

"Ugh, just ten more minutes." I moaned.

"No, you have to get up now." Said Mom. I turned over to look at Mom, but it wasn't Mom. I screamed.

"HOOOWAH! Who are you and what do you want?" I lifted a fist.

The person jumped back. "Kiki it's me, Sally!"

Now I remember, I got sucked into a grave yesterday and now I'm in Halloweentown.

"Oh Sally, I'm sorry. I forgot where I was."

Sally said it was ok and that she did the same thing sometimes. (I didn't believe her.) I also forgot that today was Halloween! This was certainly going to be the best Halloween I've ever had; I mean, who could throw a better Halloween, then Halloween itself? I got out of bed and I noticed I was still in my clothes from yesterday, wich were now dirty. I did my best to brush most of it off, but I still looked gross. _Meh, who's really going to notice?_ I thought to myself. Sally finished combing her hair and offered to comb mine.

"Pretty Please?" Sally Begged.

"Ok…sure." I replied.

Sally combed my hair, she said she never seen a hair color like mine. Someone knocked on Sally's door. The man that was yelling at Jack and I yesterday opened the door, (wich I found out was Dr. Finklestien).

"Sally, Jack is here." Shouted Dr. F

"Alright Dr. We're coming." Sally replied

Sally opened the door and I followed her out I finally got a good look at the Doctor, he looked more like a duck then anything else. He flipped open his head a scratched his brain. _Sick._ I said to myself. Sally and I walked down the long ramp; Jack was standing at the bottom. Sally ran up and gave Jack a hug.

"Happy Halloween Jack!" exclaimed Sally.

Jack smiled "Happy Halloween Sally, you too Kiki."

"Happy Halloween." I replied.

The three of us headed to Town Square, everyone was doing something to prepare for the fun that night. The Witches were setting up something that I could not identify, Harlequin was smashing bats with a hammer, and Clown and Behemoth were carving pumpkins.

"Kiki, Sally and I need to go talk to the Mayor; will you be ok by yourself?" Jack Asked me.

"Yeah sure." I mumbled.

Jack and Sally went inside town hall and I was alone, again. I decided to go see if the Vampire Brothers needed help with the juicing of the tomatoes. I was half way there but something caused me to fall flat on my face and scrape my knee.

"What the crap!" I shouted. I stood up prepared to go ballistic on whoever knocked me over. A young vampire was standing there; he was only a few inches taller then me. He had dark hair and black eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Darn it, now I couldn't go ballistic.

"Eh… yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? That's a pretty nasty scrape."

I looked down at my knee; blood covered of my knee and was dripping down my leg.

"Aw crap, not again."

"You wait here." Said the vampire "I'll go get a band-aid or something."

I sat down on the ground as the vampire kid ran to the witches shop. I guess people in Halloweentown injure themselves. He came back after about two minutes.

"Here ya go." The vampire handed me a band-aid. I put it on the scrape and stood up.

"Thanks. By the way, my name is Kiki. What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Howl. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled revealing two EXTREMELY SHARP teeth.

"Yeah," I laughed "Word does get around fast doesn't it?"

Howl and I walked over to the Vampire Brother's tomato juice table and helped out.

We had a fun time juicing. I found out that Howl was the Vampire Brother's cousin that was living with them for a while. Jack showed up a little while after that.

"Yum, Tomato Juice." Said Jack as he was reaching for a glass.

"Oh don't!" I replied jokingly. "None for you until tonight!"

"Speaking of tonight; do you know any good ghost stories?" Jack asked

Stories were my specialty; when I didn't make it up. If you want a story told well, then come see me.

"I've got a few. Why?"

This humongous grin came across Jack's face.

"That's wonderful! The old hag that usually tells the ghost stories has lost her voice, so we need a replacement. Are you up for it?"

I wanted to jump up and down, telling a scary story in Halloweentown? It couldn't have gotten better.

"Heck yes!" I exclaimed

"Splendid!" Jack's smile got bigger, he swiped a glass of juice and walked off.

I went back to my juicing, Howl tapped me on my back.

"Hey, Kiki? What the heck is that?" Howl asked

I turned around, Under-sea-gal was dragging something out of the fountain, it looked like... My bike! It was still pretty much intact, but really nasty looking. The basket was still attached and my bag was still in it. I saw Jack walk over to it and pick up my bag, I ran over to him before he started to rummage through it. I grabbed the bag.

"No, this is my stuff. You no touchie." Said I.

"Alright, but if you don't mind me asking, what _is_ this?" Jack asked.

"It's a bike. You've never seen one before?"

Jack was checking out the tires and spinning the broken pedal.

"NoI haven't! Is some torture device?"

I laughed. "I course not! You ride it, see?"

I climbed on the seat and rode around in a circle. The wheels squeaked and sea-weed covered the fenders. Jack was watching in amazment, then his face morphed into "I have the most brilliant thought I ever thought" look.

"Kiki? Could I borrow your bike for a little while?" Jack asked.

I hopped off, "As long as you don't destroy it."

"Don't worry, I won't."

I gave Jack my bike and he took it with him to his house. I decided go walking around, then I heard a strange sound coming from a bush.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked closer to the bush, I then heard sobbing. I went over to the bush and looked behind and I found one of the children I met yesterday.

"Shock?" I asked. Shock looked up at me, her eyes were red and her cheeks were streaked with tears, she looked rather pathetic.

"What?" Shocked snapped, she wiped her nose.

"Well, what's the matter?" I asked.

Shocked turned away from me and said. "Lock doesn't want to play Hangman with me, he just wants to play with Barrel because Barrel is a boy and they decided that girls can't play Hangman anymore!"

Shock continued to whine for two minutes, I wasn't listening my mind was elsewhere (as usual) I got little bits and pieces like, Bear-trap and must kill Lock.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked after Shock was finished.

"I want you to help me kill them!" Shock screamed.

"I ain't doing that for you."

Shock fell backwards into the bush "I'm bored"

This was one strange and whacked-out child.

"How about I get you a cookie?" I asked.

"Make it two and you've got a deal."

And that was how I bought Shock two, humongous cookies. She rambled on about how boys are stupid and that they have sick cooties and how girls are far superior, basic nine-year-old drivel. I just sat there, nodding my head occasionally and adding an "Mmmhmm" every once in a while.

"I'm gonna go play with Barrel now." Shock announced suddenly.

This little exclamation startled me, "Oh! Ok then… see you." Shock pranced an evil prance and left.

I heard a cat yowling the second the sun set. Howl ran into the shop and came up to me.

"C'mon Kiki! The fun's starting!" He exclaimed.

Howl grabbed my arm and we ran to the fountain. Everybody was yelling and cheering "Halloween! Halloween!" I turned around, Clown came rushing by me and made me jump.

"Scared you!" Clown laughed.

I giggled; this had to be the most fun thing that has ever happened to me. I made it to the edge of the fountain where I found Sally.

"Sally! Where's Jack?" I asked.

"I don't know it's supposed to be a surprise!"

I started jumping up and down (I do that when I'm really excited.) All of a sudden, lightning flashed through the sky. I nearly screamed. The next time, the lightning was in the shape of a monster in the sky. That time I did scream, but it wasn't a omigosh-I'm-really-terrified scream, it was more of a I'm-enjoying-being-scared-senseless scream. There was a third lightning, in an orb shape. Then all of a sudden, Jack jumped out of the lightning! Everyone shouted, Jack did a flippy trick and landed upon the top of the fountain and announced "Happy Halloween!"

The crowd thinned as everyone went to do their jobs. Jack came up to me "Do you have a story ready?" Jack asked.

"Sure do! Where do I need to go?"

Jack pointed to a campfire, people were already gathering around it. I ran over to it and sat on a log and I began my story.

"Long ago, before the town of Lafayette was even a town, there were the mines."

I looked around, they looked interested enough.

"The Lafayette mines were overflowing with coal, and something else. The mine was originally a Indian burial site; with a curse. A man with long raven colored hair and wearing a long leather shawl, announced 'Whatever man disturbs the final resting place of these people shall face a peril worse then death.'" A few more people gathered around and some became wide-eyed. "The miners did not heed the Indian's warning, and they began to dig. One night just before midnight the Miners stayed late and joked about the curse. 'You shall face a peril worse then death!' One miner said, mimicking the Indian. The miners drank and danced and laughed, until the clocked struck midnight."

Mummy-kid gasped.

"The mineshaft began to crumble. The miners ran for their lives, but it was too late. The mine caved in on top of them and killed them all, until the curse took place. The coyotes that roamed the area were possessed by the spirit of the miners and were condemned to lives of suffering."

I paused dramatically.

"When the coyotes finally died, the miners were still trapped. The curse kept them from leaving and going on to the afterlife, they were forced to live as the pack and haunt the field for all of eternity. They say you can still hear the coyote's how…" We heard two terrifying howls. Then something grabbed me from behind and lifted me into the air, I screamed as loud as I knew how. Everybody else screamed and scattered about. Whatever grabbed me spun me in the air and laughed; I looked down, it was Howl!

"Holy Cheezits Howl, you scared me!" I shouted, still being spun around. Jack was standing there too, laughing his skull off.

"You… should have seen… your face!" Jack laughed.

Howl put me down, they both were laughing hysterically. I had to admit, everybody screaming and running away was pretty funny; and I probably looked hilarious too!

We walked around for a little bit, I was tapped on the back; I looked behind me. Lock, Shock and Barrel held out bags "Trick or Treat!" all three exclaimed.

"Err… Sorry, I don't have any." I replied

"Cheapskate!" Barrel waved a fist at me, and they ran off to pester someone else.

"That was odd." I stated.

"You got lucky; they usually harm anyone that doesn't fork over the goods." Howl replied.

"I gave Shock a cookie earlier."

"That's probably it." Said Jack, glancing at the clock "Oh, look at the time, I've got to run!" Jack ran off somewhere.

"Alright, The show's gonna start!" Howl exclaimed "Lets get to the fountain area before the song starts."

"Song? What song?" I asked, but Howl didn't hear me. He was too busy running. I chased after him to the Fountain, and then I heard that familiar tune.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've gotten two chapies up within two days. I hope they are good, I think they are good so I guess that's allthat matters.**

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

When I heard that song, I lost myself. My body and my soul were separated. I heard this song so many times before, somewhere but I never knew where. I've played it on my violin, I've hummed it, I've always loved it and now I can finally hear it for real. I closed my eyes and hummed along with the words. _This is Halloween, this is Halloween. _I felt the wind and I felt the light of the moon shining on me. I felt pure happiness, something that I don't feel very often. My eyes were still closed until someone put their hand on my shoulder, I jumped and looked over, it was Howl.

"Are you ok?" Howl asked.

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine, just spaced out."

Howl smiled at me, when he did my stomach flip-flopped.

_Whoa, that was weird._ I thought to myself.

The crowd cheered as someone led a straw horse with a scarecrow on top of it. They continued singing, and then the scarecrow reached down and grabbed a flaming torch and swallowed it! The scarecrow stood up on the horse and spun around in a fiery dance. It jumped of the horse and dove into the fountain, a few seconds passed. Then Jack rose out of the green water and smiled the Pumpkin King smile and everybody screamed and clapped.

"Happy Halloween everybody! This year was the most horrible yet!" Jack exclaimed. Sally came and ran to Jack; He picked her up and spun her around. Sally whispered something into his ear, he smiled and nodded. Sally gave Jack a tight hug and smiled with him. The town-folk clamored around Jack giving him praise and admiration. He and Sally backed away slowly, his arm still around her. The Mayor jumped in front of them "Wait everybody, we still have the prizes!" The crowd backed away and headed to The Mayor's hearse.

"The award for most spines-chilled goes to Jack Skellington!" said The Mayor. The Mayor gave awards like 'Most Blood drained in a single evening' (Howl came in third) and 'Best carved Pumpkin' and 'Best trick-or-treater' the list goes on. Then The Mayor said "Best Ghost Story told goes to…" The Mayor looked at the list "Kiki Burgandy!"

I was surprised at this, my story sucked. I guess it was the howl Jack and Howl did at the end. Howl pushed me towards The Mayor.

"Um, thank you!" I said as I accepted the trophy. It had my name on it and everything. I went back to Howl, I found Jack and Sally too.

"Congratulations!" Said Sally

"Yes, you did a fine job!" added Jack.

I laughed "Thanks you guys. This had to be the best Halloween I've ever had." When I said that, Sally looked at Jack and elbowed him.

"Don't get any ideas Jack." Said Sally with a laugh.

"Not this year." Replied Jack "Lets go see if there is any candy left over."

We all agreed to this, Howl picked up a black and orange swirled lollipop and turned to me. "For the best story-teller in all of Halloweentown."

I blushed, I couldn't help it. Howl is just so nice and he's really cute too.

The party went on for most of the night, I carved a pumpkin and it looked like Johnny the homicidal maniac. Jack laughed at it insanely.

"Here, you keep it." I said as I tossed the pumpkin to Jack. Jack caught it and held it up in the air. "This is my pumpkin." He announced.

Sally and I cracked up.

We headed back to the fountain, the band was playing a song and everybody was dancing around the campfire. Jack took Sally's hand and they went and danced, they really look adorable together. Howl turned to me and grabbed my hand and dragged down there with him. I can't dance, I'm a klutz I screw everything up, kinda like Edward Scissorhands. But without the knives. Howl spun me around and I stepped on his foot a bazillion times. Howl just laughed every single time, thankfully.

The song ended and another slower one began, it was a sad song. I looked over at Sally and Jack, Sally had a huge grin on her face and Jack was laughing; Jack was a really good dancer, guess it was the fact that he was only bone so even if he did step on Sally's foot, it wouldn't hurt very badly. The song was short, ended really soon, Jack came up to me and asked me to dance, I laughed hysterically.

"Sure."

Jack really WAS a good dancer; he somehow made me a better dancer. Dancing was awkward for me, but not now I was having fun.

I danced with Werewolf, the guy with Spiders for hair, and the Grim Reaper. I taught everyone how to do my special dance; The Shower Dance! Everyone laughed when we did the Shower Dance, especially the hanging tree because he really couldn't do it that well, but the hanging men did exceptional.

I honestly had fallen in love with Halloweentown. I really wanted to stay, maybe I should have. I was getting tire and my eyes were drooping (not an attractive look) I sat down by the wall, I guess I dozed off. I heard three little voices whispering then I felt a bag slip over my head. I jolted awake, I was being dragged away! It felt like I was being hoisted into something. I hit the bottom of the something hard, I think I landed on my head but I wasn't completely sure. The something began to move, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up!" Said a voice from outside

"Lock? What in the great world of catfish are you doing?" I asked half-screaming. A little body jumped up on top of me.

"Oogie wants to see you!" said a voice, I guessed it was Barrel.

"You guys are so going to get when I get out!" I shouted.

"I'd like to see you try!" Laughed Shock

I squirmed in the bag maybe if I could just rip a hole in the bag, maybe I could get out. My efforts were futile; there was no chance that I was getting out of this bag, I started crying. My fate was meeting Oogie, whoeverhe was. But he didn't sound good, not good at all.


	7. Let's sing the Doom Song

_This is bad; this is very bad, very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!_ I thought to myself, Oogie did not sound nice, I mean he's got these three kids working for him! I wanted to get out and go home, I didn't want to be here right now. I hate to say it, but I wanted my mother! I felt that we were going upwards, like going up a hill. Then two minutes after that, we halted to a stop.

"I hope she isn't heavy like Sandy!" Exclaimed Lock

All three children yanked on the bag and pulled me out of the bath-tub. I hit the ground… hard.

"Oww-ouch!"

I felt like I was getting dragged across a room. I squirmed and I kicked and I screamed and I did everything with every fiber of my being to get out. I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Stop it." Commanded Shock

"Make me!" I continued my efforts. They stopped dragging me and then they lifted me up and chucked me somewhere. The bag was pulled away and I could see that I was about to go down head first into a long, long pipe.

"On the count of three" Said Barrel.

"One…" Said Shock

"Two…" Said Lock

"THREE!" Exclaimed all three of them. They shoved on my feet and I was sent hurling down the pipe.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

"Sally, have you seen Kiki?" Jack asked.

"No I haven't, I wonder where she could have gone" Replied Sally.

Jack's face worried. "I have a bad feeling about this."

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

I was sliding down the pipe, the pipe was long and I had to keep twisting and turning to avoid the rusty nails here and there. I came to a horizontal portion of the pipe; I stuck my hands out on both sides of me and stopped myself. I managed to turn around _I am not going down without a fight._ I pressed my feet on the bottom of the pipe and pushed myself forward. I kept crawling; I haven't really gotten that far down the pipe because I could still here the children from hell yelling at each other. I accidentally slammed my foot hard on the pipe. It sent a loud clang throughout the entire thing.

"What was that?" Shock asked.

"I think she's trying to climb back up!" Replied Barrel

I heard chattering then all three in unison shouted.

"Oogie!"

I heard the most horrible roar in the history of horrible roars. I could feel a strong wind pull at me, I held on tightly to a piece of metal. The sheet started coming loose and began peeling back.

_No, stop it! Please don't come off!_

My wishful thinking didn't work, the sheet came off and the sharp edge barely missed my neck, but got my shoulder instead. I tried so hard to hold on to something, but resistance was futile and I just gave up and let myself be sucked down to my doom.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

"Have you seen Kiki?" Jack asked the vampire brothers.

"Not I" Said the smallest brother. The other three said the same thing.

"You should ask our cousin, Howl, he was with her about an hour ago." Said the oldest brother

Jack turned away to ask Sally. When he found Sally, she was removing some decoration from a tree.

"Sally, have you seen Kiki?"

"No I haven't, last I saw her was when we were dancing."

"I don't like this, something bad happened. I just know it." Jack scratched his head.

"You don't think she got hurt do you?" Sally asked she was getting worried too. "I'll help you look for her." They both went away in search of Kiki.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

I swear, I landed on my head and I died and I went to hell, and hell was a giant casino. I touch my shoulder, _ouch_. It was bleeding. I stood up and look around, it was dark, and then the black-light came on. It was like a bad fun-house a really bad fun house and I was not having fun.

"Bwuahaha." A deep evil voice laughed. "So this is the girl from Choloredo."

_Oh my word._

I turned around to face the voice. It was coming from an over-grown potato sack.

"You must be Oogie." I sounded braver then I actually was.

"You've got that right." Replied Oogie.

"I've got what right?"

"That I'm Oogie"

"You are Oogie?"

"Yes, Oogie Boogie."

"Boogie Woogie?"

"No, just Boogie."

"Boogie Oogie?"

"NO! I AM OOGIE BOOGIE." Oogie shouted.

"Mmmmkay." The mindgame was over.

Oogie gave me a strange look. He picked me up and tossed me onto the middle of the roulette wheel. He spun it around… and around and around. I screamed

"Oohoohoo this is fun!" Oogie laughed.

"I hate you." I glared at the evil Oogie.

"Tough luck girly."

He then began to sing about how he is far superior and I was pretty much dead.

"You people like to sing don't you?" I asked, still glaring.

"You better believe it"

He hummed his song as he rigged up something.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

"I can't find her, did you?" Sally asked Jack.

"No I didn't, I checked Spiral Hill, and I checked my house."

"I'm worried Jack."

Howl floated down from atop of the cat house. "I didn't see her."

Jack told the Mayor to make an announcement that I was officially missing.


End file.
